Half Case
by LightShadowsh
Summary: when Light shoots a mafia member in one of his missions, the mafia boss; who happens to be the dead man's brother swears revenge. how will they all survive what happens, and can L take all this by himself since Watari has returned to England? AU. rated for Mature themes and violence. LightxL, MikamixLight, AiberxL.


_I remember that day, the day I met him. His father was the chief of the investigation I was working on. I was just a rookie, but I proved to be a very good candidate. They never regretted having me in the investigation; instead, chief Yagami took me as his right hand. We were supposed to get one assassin who keeps on killing people without leaving any clues in the crime scene. _

_It felt as if we were investigating Jack the Ripper. But instead of whores getting ripped into pieces, it was politicians, Politicians who were known to support wars. At first we thought it was more than one, but the day the younger Yagami came to join the investigation, he proved it, somehow, that it was one assassin. Not much work was done after that._

_Together, I and he got the criminal. And everything started._

**Two Years Later,,,**

"Good morning L" Light kissed his lover's lips before he sat and started eating "you didn't sleep either tonight, huh?"

"You know me Light-kun" he sat on a chair and dipped his finger in the honey "I think I found more clues about the case" he licked the honey

"I think you need to rest" Light answered eating a bit of his toast "you're overworking yourself and we don't want you suddenly collapsing"

"That won't happen" L said smiling "so how's the new officer working?"

"Mikami? He's fine. Doing greatly actually. He's a big help. But I won't put him into too much danger, even though he claims he's ready. I'll do it"

L's eyes widened "Light-kun? You're going there yourself?" he frowned when he heard Light laugh

"you should have more faith in me" he stood "you know what? Let's have a small vacation after this case is over. We've been together for nearly two years, but we didn't go to the next step of our life. I figured that you wanted me to prove my love first before doing it"

"love? Doing it?" L tilted his head and Light laughed  
"I've had it for a while, but yeah, I know it should've been a romantic place with dinner and candles, but L… will you… uuuh… live the rest of your life with me?"

"you mean; will you marry me?" L corrected smiling, thumb pressed to his lips and Light smiled

"yeah. But I thought it sounded lame"

"sure. I'd love to live with you and move on to the next step."

Light smiled "I love you L" he kissed him.

….

11:50 pm…. Kabukichu-Tokyo

Light knew very well how dangerous the streets of Kabukichu are. And how many criminals that would love to have a piece of him once they know that he's an officer, but that's why he was here.

Some serious mafia has been terrorizing the civilians, stealing, killing and raping people. The thing is, no one is sure of their whereabouts. But Light had suspected this place.

Wearing some black baggy pants and a blue hoodie, he walked watching every single move around him, his gun hidden inside his jacket. Searching through the area, he heard a woman scream and immediately, he ran to find four of the mafia surrounding a woman, one grabbing her bag and two holding her, the third looked as if he was unbuttoning his pants. Immediately, Light drew his gun and got in pointing his gun at the one holding her behind her back "STOP WHERE YOU ARE! I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT" he shifted his gun to each and every one of them. Taking advantages of the situation and the shock of the criminals, the woman left her bag and stuff behind and ran

"Ah! Our prey is gone" one said glaring at Light "you'll regret that cutie" he ran to Light attacking him but Light shot his right leg "I SAID STOP WHERE YOU ARE"

"I think it's you who should stop"

Light suddenly found himself surrounded between at least 17 men. He cursed inwardly before he turn and tried to run, one held him from behind, but he panicked and ended up shooting him in the head killing him. The mafia were shocked with the death of their friend, most of them stayed to check on the injured man leaving seven to follow Light.

Hearing the sirens of police, they escaped leaving Light alone. He sighed in relief as he continued his way back home "Kabukichu… but there's a strong possibility that they'll change their hiding place" he walked not knowing that his wallet was in the hand of the dead man, now in the hand of the mafia boss

…..

Next chapter will come in less than a month. Please read and review. Criticism and ideas are welcomed.

_-"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT BY TAKING THE NEXT STEP L! WHAT I MENT IS SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT"  
-_

_-"of everything Light-kun… I'm afraid of everything even you" _

(lol… teaser :P )

Cya later guys. Take care!


End file.
